


Fluffy Isn't Always Good

by theghoulthatwrites



Series: Bixlu Week [5]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, i have no fucking clue lmao, lmao wtf even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5158004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theghoulthatwrites/pseuds/theghoulthatwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bixlu Week Day 6: Fluffy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluffy Isn't Always Good

"Bickslow you put that back where you found it right now!" Lucy stood in the doorway of their apartment with her hands on her hips, glaring at her boyfriend.

"But Cosplayer, it's raining outside," Bickslow whined, shaking the water from his two-toned hair. The bundle of white fur in his arms did the same. Bickslow held the cat in Lucy's face. "Besides, look how cute she is!"

Lucy's face scrunched up as she faced the cat. Her eyes itched and watered unbearably. The cat stared unblinkingly at Lucy, not caring one way or another. Finally Lucy couldn't stand it and began sneezing uncontrollably.

"Bickslow - ACHOO! - I swear to God if you don't - ACHOO! - get rid of that animal I will do it - ACHOO! - myself!"

Bickslow put on his best pouting face and brought the cat to his chest, resting his chin on her head. "But Luuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu."

"No buts!" Lucy stomped her foot, rubbing the allergy-induced tears from her eyes.

"At least let me take her to the pound tomorrow when it's not pouring?" Bickslow pleaded with his girlfriend.

"... Fine," Lucy sighed. She crossed her arms over her chest. "But tomorrow it's gone, got that?"

Bickslow grinned and jumped towards his girlfriend, throwing his arms around her and nuzzling her cheek with his. The cat yelped and jumped from between the couple, landing on the floor and waltzing away.

"Ugh Bicks-!" Lucy's face was smushed against Bickslow's wet chest. "You have fur all over you - ACHOO!"

/ / /

Four weeks later Lucy was beyond furious. It had stormed for the whole week so Bickslow refused to take the cat to the pound on the grounds that he didn't want her to get wet on the way. But Lucy knew that he was stalling because he really wanted to keep the cat. Whenever she tried to bring it up he avoided the conversation entirely.

Lucy was living in misery with the new addition to their little family. There was white fur on virtually every surface of the apartment and no amount of allergy medication could fully rid Lucy of her itchy, watery eyes and sneezing. Not to mention that the cat - dubbed "Fluffy" by Bickslow - seemed to be getting in Lucy's way however possible.

Fluffy would seemingly intentionally walk in between Lucy's feet, tripping the mage. The glass of water that Lucy always kept on the nightstand was always knocked over in the morning and sometimes Fluffy would even use Lucy's desk as a scratching post. The worst part though was that Fluffy seemed to get between Lucy and Bickslow at every chance, no matter what.

Case in point being a week ago when Lucy was feeling frisky and tried to have some long overdue alone time with Bickslow. But Fluffy was having none of that. As soon as Lucy was in Bickslow's lap, kissing his neck, Fluffy was jumping on the couch and wedging herself between them. Her fluffed up tail batted Lucy's face causing Lucy's eyes to tear and sneeze uncontrollably. Lucy slid off Bickslow to find a tissue and when she turned back Bickslow was busy playing with Fluffy on the floor, Fluffy glanced back at and Lucy swore the cat smirked.

After spending the night with Levy, because she couldn't stand all the cat hair in the apartment, Lucy was determined to make Bickslow listen to her once and for all. She stormed into the apartment that morning and strode through the small living room, not even looking at the room around her. She found Bickslow asleep on their bed with Fluffy curled up on his chest and his hand resting on the cat's back. 

Lucy stopped suddenly, struck by how calm Bickslow looked asleep with the cat. Normally Bickslow suffered from nightmares and had a hard time sleeping at any time of the day. But now, watching him slowly stroke Fluffy's white fur in his sleep, Bickslow looked so peaceful that it brought a tear to Lucy's eye. 

Seeing her boyfriend so relaxed Lucy couldn't bring herself to force him to get rid of the cat. She didn't want to keep Bickslow from getting the peaceful sleep he needed. She could live with the cat if it meant Bickslow being happy, or at the very least she could try.


End file.
